cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Początek nie taki straszny/scenariusz
Chris: Obóz w nieznanym miejscu, 16 uczestników , dzika przyroda śmiertelnie trudne zadania i ohydne żarcie ! Jestem Chris McLean, a wy oglądacie... Pawian: STOP! Chris: Co ten pawian z gołym zadkiem robi na opuszczonej wyspie? Pawian: Pawianek być nowy prowadzący! Chris: Jak to? Ja tu jestem prowadzącym. Pawian: Teraz już nie. Pawian witać wy na wyspa Totalna Porażka! Oto nowy program być - Porażka totalni użytkownicy!!! To być ciekawy bardzo program, bo ja go prowadzić w wyniku głosowanie... którego Łasic przegrać, bo Pawianek lepszy być... ale również dlatego być ciekawy i fajny, dlatego, bo można w on wygrać pieniądz, duży pieniądz!!! O tak! (początek podobny do tego z pierwszego sezonu) Mamo i tato, wszystko gra (kamera sunie po wyspie, widać Pawiana i jego wypięty czerwony zad, kamera wjeżdża na klif) Widzę was wciąż w moich snach (kamera wjeżdża do morza) Kim chcę być o to pytacie mnie (Yoshi wyciąga pensetą fosforyzujący kamień z dna morza, ale jakaś ryba połyka ten kamień i zaczyna świecić) I myślę, że to już dobrze wiem (kamera wypływa na powierzchnię, widać płynącą kajakiem April i Ricchan, z wody wyskakuje fosforyzująca ryba, April łapie ją i oblizuje się) Ja chciałbym być sławny! (widać plaże, Eddie biegnie brzegiem, nagle wpada do wielkiej dziury w ziemii, ukrytej uprzednio przez liście, zbliżenie na Henrego i Agatę, Henry śmieje się z Eddiego, Agata patrzy na Henrego jak Courtney na Duncana w intrze z 1 serii) Chcę w cieniu słońca sobie żyć(Aszerka i Sylie płyną pontonem po jeziorze, aszer robi sobie zdjęcia telefonem, a Sylie siedzi wkurzona, ponton spada z wodospadu) Tym razem nie przeszkodzi mi nikt (Aszerka i Sylie wpadają spadają gdzieś w tle, na pierwszym planie Adam tańczy na kłodzie) Spakowane torby na drogę już mam (Patryk biegnie odpychając Adama, Adam spada z kłody, kamera podąża za Patrykiem, widać Katsumi leżącą na hamaku) Kiedyś dojdę tam, Bo ja chciałbym być sławny (wjazd kamery do stołówki, Czerwony dodaje do garnka pomyje, związany Piotr i Ahmed patrzą na siebie przerażeni, kamera wyjeżdża ze stołówki) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, (Na.. )Chcę sławny być, chce sławnym być.... ja chciałbym być sławny! (na pomoście uśmiecha się i kiwa do kamery Rose) (Elizabeth i Matthew zbliżają się do siebie, pomiędzy nimi pojawia się Aszerka i uśmiecha się do kamery, pozując na top modelkę) Czerwony: Pawianku... CZY TO GRZECH dawać ludziom do jedzenia poduszki z piranii i karaluchów w sosie własnym? Pawian: Pawianek nie wiedzieć. Czerwony: O, hehe... Czooołem! Oto ten show, na którego wszyscy czekaliśmy! Zaraz poznamy uczestników... wracam do swojej kuchni...! Pawian: Ktoś płynie! Ktoś się pojawić ma zamiar! Kto to może być? Sylie: Co to za pogoda? Na deszcz się zapowiada? Niefajnie. Pawian: Witać ja Sylie. Sylie: AAA! Małpa! Pawian: Pawian być pawian. Sylie: Nie podchodź do mnie! Gdzie prowadzący?! Pawian: Pawian być prowadzący. Sylie: Yyy... co? Pawian: Ty być w nasz reality-show zwany Porażka totalni użytkownicy! Sylie: Chyba Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników. Pawian: Nieważne to być. Siadać ty, zaraz przybędzie reszta uczestnik. Sylie: Pawian: Ty być Henry, tak? Henry: Nie? Pawian: To kto ty być? Henry: Henry. Co to za miejsce? Pawian: Agata ty być! Agata: Tak... Pawian: Ja wiedzieć! Pawianek wita cię w program! Agata: To na pewno ten sam program, do którego miałam trafić? Pawian: Tak. Agata: Aha... Hej? Sylie: Hej . Henry: Hej . Agata: Porażka... Pawian: Zgadza się, Porażka Totalni Użytkownicy. #Agata: Idę się pociąć. Elizabeth: Och, to chyba tu. Pawian: Witać Elizabeth. Jak podróż? Elizabeth: No... dobrze... Kim jesteś? Pawian: Pawian być pawian. Elizabeth: A nie prowadzący? Pawian: Prowadzący też...! Elizabeth: Ach, chyba, że tak... A wy kim jesteście? Agata: Uczestnikami, tak jak ty. Elizabeth: Aha, prawda... To może się przywitamy? Henry: Henry. Agata: Ja jestem Agata. Sylie: A ja jestem Sylie. Miło mi cię poznać. #Elizabeth: Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Elizabeth: A tak właściwie... ech. Pawian: Kolejna osoba być Ricchan. Ricchan: Tak! To ja! Super tu być, mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy, chociaż muszę przyznać to, że mam zamiar ten program wygrać. Pawian: Ty siadać, przywitać się z inni. Ricchan: A nie przywitałam się...? Pawian: Pawianek nie wiedzieć. Teraz kolejny osoba! Ricchan: A więc, wasze imiona? Agata: Ty jesteś Ricchan, tak? Ricchan: Noo . Agata: Ja Agata. Ricchan: OK, super. Reszta? Elizabeth: Elizabeth... Sylie: Sylie... Ricchan: A ten? Henry: Henry jestem. Po co ci ta wiedza? I tak nie zostaniesz tu na długo. Ricchan: COO?! Jak to?! Przecież wystawiłam sobie nowy cel życiowy, by dotrwać do końca tego programu, a ty co?! Mówisz, że ot tak, że z jakiegoś powodu, przegram?! Agata: Oj Henry, nie przesadzaj już... Henry: Z takim charakterem nigdzie nie przetrwasz. Ricchan: Tak?! Kiedyś wygrałam z mamą w totolotka, więc jakoś przetrwałam! Henry: Pff... Piotr: Hej? Pawian: Ty być Piotr. Witać ty. Piotr: Yyy... Czemu prowadzącym tego programu jest pawian? Pawian: Ty nie zadawać głupi pytania, dziewczynko! Piotr: Nie jestem dziewczynką! Jestem mężczyzną! Pawian: Ty mówić co chcieć, Pawianek i tak wiedzieć swoje... Piotr: umm... Cześć! Piotr jestem! Sylie: Hej! Henry: Cześć mały! Piotr: Nie jestem mały! Jestem po prostu niskiego wzrostu! Agata: ... czyli jesteś mały. Piotr: Pawian: Wy nie gadać! Wy witać nowy uczestnik - Matthew! Matthew: Witam was! ...a w szczególności piękne panie! #Elizabeth: OMG! On jest taaaki gorący! #Agata: Kur*a jego mać. Bluzę miał. BLUZĘ. Do you understand it?! B L U Z Ę. Piotr: Chyba jedyna osoba, która nie powitała mnie mówiąc na mnie "mały". Matthew: Poznajmy się. Agata: Agata! Elizabeth: Elizabeth?... Tak, Elizabeth. Sylie: Co ja chciałam... Aha! Jestem Sylie. Henry: Henry. Ciekawe ile będzie więcej pedałów. Piotr: O mnie mówisz?! Henry: Nie. Piotr: To o kim? Ja jestem Piotr. Ricchan: Jestem Ricchan i od teraz ty o tym wiesz! Matthew: Yaay... <śmieje się i siada> Ricchan: Dużo nas już jest. Ile? Uuu... nowe zadanie dla Ricchan! Henry: Przestań... Ricchan: Policz za mnie. Henry: Powiedziałaś, że nowe zadanie "dla Ricchan", a nie dla mnie. Ricchan: No ale...! Dobra, jest już 7 osób. Sylie: O, nieźle. Adam: No to teraz 9, mili państwo. Elizabeth: Osiem... Adam: Poznajcie moją osobę. Ja jestem... Pawian: Oo! Pawian wiedzieć! Pawian wiedzieć! Ty być Adam. Adam: Zepsułeś mi wejście, małpo! Henry: Chyba wyjście. Nie zostaniesz tu na długo. Adam: No chyba, że ci pokażę, co umiem... Agata: Yy, a może się przywitamy? Ricchan: Ricchan jestem!!! Adam: Wróćmy do mnie... Jestem największym penerem na dzielni, zero ściemy! Sylie: #Sylie: Czy jest tu ktoś normalny? Elizabeth: Umm... cześć? Agata: Adam: Masz może ochotę na dzienną dawkę witaminy A? Agata: Spadaj ty &%^@#! Adam: Ja nie umiem pływać! Pawian: Wy skończyć się wygłupiać? Tak? To dobrze, Pawianek jest radość, bo ja chcieć przedstawić kolejna uczestniczka - April! April: Czołem wszystkim! Bardzo ładne włosy, takie zdrowe i mocne! #April: Oh proszę, i co jeszcze? Śmieszy Cię to, prawda! #Czerwony: Tak, czy to zbrodnia?... Henry: Ona wyszła z jakiegoś domu czubków, czy coś? Pawian: Może... Psychiatra April mówić, że ona nie być zbytnio niebezpieczeństwo dla otoczenie. Agata: Nieźle nas uspokoiłeś, małpo! April: Melduj się, moja droga. Sylie: Co? April: Imię proszę. Sylie: Sophie... April: Mam dywany ładniejsze od twojej sukienki. Sophie: Ee? Mam na sobie bluzkę i spodnie... #Agata: Patologia... Ch*j z nim. Pawian: My witać Rose! Rose: Oh, jak się cieszę, że mogę tutaj być! Aww, nie wiem co powiedzieć, dziękuję bardzo, że mogę tutaj być razem z tak wspaniałymi ludźmi! Hi hi! Henry: Spokojnie mała! Opanuj się! #Sylie: Jak patrzę na tą małą to mam ochotę rzygnąć tęczą... Chyba powinna przystopować ze słodyczami! #Adam: No co? Rose: Aww... Jesteś prawie tak malutki jak ja! Hi hi hi! Piotr: Nie jestem malutki! A właśnie... idzie ktoś chyba. Katsumi: Ach, tak... witajcie, tu Katsumi. Pawian: Katsumi, ty zrobić miejsce następna osoba. A być to... Katsumi: Tak szybko?! Zwariować można! Tak czy owak witajcie, chętnie was poznam. Kim jesteście? Agata: No chyba nie kosmitami... Katsumi: Jestem Katsumi, imię? Ricchan: Ricchan! Rose: Rose. Agata: Agata... Eddie: I Eddie. Przybyłem. Pawian: Uu, kolejna osoba! Eddie tu być, wy się mile przywitać z on! Henry: Dlaczego ta głupia małpa ma mi rozkazywać z kim mam się przywitać, a z kim nie? Eddie: Nie musisz. Nie zależy mi na tobie. Wyrzutki, witajcie... no chyba, że ktoś chce udowodnić mi, że wyrzutkiem nie jest... jakaś panienka? Sylie: Mylisz się. Pawian: A teraz... Aszer: Aszerka zawładnie tym programem! YEAH! Adam: Co to jest? Aszer: Nie COOO, tylko KTOOO, przydupasie. Adam: Ej! Aszer: Grubasy się nie odzywają, oddajcie miejsce prawdziwej modelce, która rzecz jasna wygra ten program. Oto ja. Jestem modelką... śliczną, ładną i zgrabną... Rose: Ooo! Witaj. Sylie: A te cycki też masz prawdziwe? Aszerka: A ty to niby kto? Ładne buty... Kupiłaś w CCC czy na bazarku u cyganki? Sylie: A co Ci do tego rozpuszczona paniusiu? Eddie: Panie, nie kłóćcie się o takie głupoty... Dla odmiany powalczcie o mnie! Aszerka i Sylie: Zamknij się! Adam: Co tam bejbe? Jak tam lajf? Aszerka: Coś już chyba tobie mówiłam o zwracaniu się do mnie... Adam: Przepraszam o najjaśniejsza... Pawian: Zamknąć wy sie wszyscy, ale już! Pawianek dostawać ból głowy! Kolejny na liście być Ahmed! Ahmed: Cześć wszystkim! Jestem Ahmed! Eddie: Nie gadaj tylko zrób mi kebeba, Arabie! Piotr: Ej, to nie było miłe! Agata: Właśnie koleś, za kogo ty się masz?! Jestem Agata. Pawian: Dosyć wy musieć stopować trochę mocno! Dlatego, bo teraz nowa osoba pojawić się. Yoshi: Twoja inteligencja mnie poraża, małpo. Pawian: Pawian być prowadzący, to coś znaczy! Yoshi: Ja tak nie uważam. Witaj reszto. Elizabeth: Aa... hej. Yoshi: Co to ma znaczyć?! Nie będziesz tak mówiła, kiedy zniewolę tę planetę! Elizabeth: A co ja złego powiedziałam? Przepraszam, no... Adam: Odczep się od niej! Jesteś głupi i tyle, POZDRO. Yoshi: Mowa potoczna nie jest tu wskazana. Rozmawiamy ze sobą inteligentnie, o ile się nie mylę. Adam: Eee...? Yoshi: Traktujmy siebie poważnie. Piotr: Cześć, jestem Piotr! Rose: O, a ja Rose. Yoshi: Jestem Yoshi, chociaż nie wiem co jest takiego ciekawego w imionach ludzi. Nie jest to wcale interesujące, ani... Adam: Dobra, ziom, przystopuj trochę! Yoshi: Będę się modlić, abyś trafił do państwa, w którym panuje faszyzm. Patryk: Możecie przestać? Nawet nie zauważyliście, że zjawił się zwycięzca tego głupiutkiego reality-show. Aszer: Aszerka nie musi zwracać uwagi na plebs... #Yoshi: Galimatias nie jest wskazany. A jednak się pojawił. Można było to wyczuć od dawien dawna, całą cząstką mojego jestestwa. Patryk: Problem masz, dziewczyno kłótni głodna? Aszer: Nie, ty babo niepłodna. Pawian: Wy być w komplet. Pawianek pokazać wam najważniejsze miejsca... Aszerka: A co z naszymi bagażami? Nie spuszczę moich walizek z oczu nawet na chwilę! Elizabeth: Co ty tam trzymasz? Aszerka: To co potrzebne modelce! Pilniczki, szczotkę z włosia syryjskiego bawoła dojnego, grzebienie, szampon do skóry normalnej i do skóry patologicznej, odżywki do włosów, skóry i paznokci, maszynkę do tipsów, pomadki, błyszczki, cienie do powiek, maskary, kremy nawilżające o zapachu kiwi, awokado, mięty, pomarańczy, truskawki i borówki amerykańskiej... #Agata: Czy to program "Popaprańcy Totalnej Porażki"? Ja się na to nie pisałam! Aszerka: ...mydło z ekstraktem z aloesu, waciki kosmetyczne, płyn do demakijażu, lakier do paznokci... Sylie: Oh, zamknij się już, nikt nie ma ochoty słuchać o tobie i twoich kosmetykach! Aszerka: Plebs się burzy? Pawian: Spokój! Pawianuś mieć was dość głupie dzieciaki! Zamknąć jadaczki i iść za Pawian! OBÓZ Pawian: To być wasze obozowisko, wy spać w te piękne domki . Dziewuchy spać w domek po prawo, chłopacy w domek po lewo! #Adam: Miałem nadzieję, że będę spać w pokoju razem z Aszerką... Co za pech! Aszerka: Znaczy, że mamy wszyscy spać w jednym domku? Ja, top modelka, się na to nie pisałam! Rose: Och, daj spokój, będzie jak na koloniach! Hi hi hi! STOŁÓWKA Pawian: A tutaj być gotowane potrawy! To być nasz, a właściwy wasz, kucharz! Czerwony: Czoooooołem! Patryk: Co to za czerwony palant? I on ma mi gotować? April: Nam chyba. Patryk: Nieważne... April: Nie szkodzi! Jeśli będzie złe żarcie, zawsze mogę iść pozbierać trochę eukaliptusa i się z wami podzielić. Patryk: Lol, what? Crazy ladie... Agata: Co teraz? Pawian: Zadanie. Agata: Co? Ja tu jestem po rejsie statkiem, ten małpiszon od siedmiu boleści niech nie myśli, że ja nie mam się wyszminkować, ani zrobić sobie makijażu. Aszer: Prawdziwe modelki nie potrzebują makijażu! Elizabeth: Przecież sama masz go na sobie. Aszer: Bo jestem zawsze przygotowana. Przezorna zawsze ubezpieczona i gotowa do akcji. Go, go, aszerko!!! Pawian: Zadanie! Wy iść za Pawian! HALA KONCERTOWA OBOK OBOZOWISKA Pawian: A to być wielka hala koncertowa! My mieć tu wspaniała scena, i piękne trybuny ... Wasze pierwsze zadanie być właśnie tutaj. Wszyscy się rozejrzeli. Na scenie ustawione było koło podzielone kilkanaście równych części. Na każdej z nich było zdjęcie innego uczestnika oryginalnej kanadyjskiej Totalnej Porażki Na scenie wisiał też spory telewizor. Patryk: Będziemy musieli posprzątać cały ten syf?! Pawian: Ty być w wielki błąd! Wy dzisiaj musieć sprostać Kole Totalnej Porażki! #aszer: Uff... A już myślałem, że na serio będzie nam kazał to posprzątać... Prawdziwa Tap Madl ma własną sprzątaczkę! Pawian: Wy siadać i słuchać co Pawianek do was mówić! Wy musieć wylosować jeden z tych szalenie trudnych zadań, podchodzić po kolei i pojedynczo! #Henry: Głupie zadania czas zacząć. Pawian: Kto chce pierwszy? Matthew: Raz kozie śmierć. Mogę ja? Pawian: Prosić. Ty wybór, znaczy los. Matthew: Co mam z tym zrobić? Ricchan: Pokręcić kołem! Agata: I wtedy zobaczyć, kogo wylosowałeś. Matthew: Dobra... Trent. Ciekawe co będzie... Ricchan: To teraz może ja. Hm... Z całej siły, Ricchan! B? Co to w ogóle za imię? Hm... Elizabeth: Idę. O rety, Bridgette... Rose: Rose nadchodzi! Duncan! Agata: Teraz ja? Cody... Eddie: To teraz może ja. Mam Sierrę. Sylie: OK, to zaczynam. Anna Maria... Wesołowska! Henry: Zoey jakaś, pff. Patryk: No to zobaczmy, kogo ja będę mieć. Gwen? Yoshi: Brick! Uch, mój Aszer: Z jakiej racji modelka ma męczyć swe palce i ruszyć to koło? Brudne ono w ogóle... Niech ktoś się tym zajmie, może ty, grubasie? Adam: Nie, ja przekręcę tylko dla siebie. O, Vito... Aszer: To jest nie do przyjęcia! Ech... Owen. April: A teraz swą energią spowoduję tak, że wylosuję pewną osobę... uuu, kto to może być?! Haha! Mam DJ'a! Katsumi: Hm... Jo? Jo. Ahmed: O rety, ciekawe kogo ja będę miał. Jestem ostatni? Ricchan: Nom, dawaj śmiało. Ahmed: Sam. Piotr: A co ze mną?! Nie jesteś ostatni, jeszcze ja. Matthew: No to dalej, jedziesz. Piotr: Izzy? O Jezu... Pawian: A teraz wy słuchać uważnie! Adam: Dasz trochę? Pawian: Ty być cicho, film już się zaczynać! Najpierw na szklanym ekranie pojawia się Trent. Znajduje się w jakimś studiu nagrań. Trent: Cześć! Mówi Trent z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Dzisiaj jestem stażystą i waszym gnębicielem. Do rzeczy - jeśli ktoś mnie wylosował to spędzi jutrzejszy dzień ucząc się gry na gitarze... Matthew: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pawian: Ciiiiii! Ty zamknąć jadaczkę! B: #Ricchan: Łatwizna! Totalnie łatwe zadanie, wręcz banalne. Wygram to z palcem w nosie! Bridgette: Jeżeli ktoś wylosował mnie to będę uczyć go surfingu, jeżeli do wieczora stanie na desce i złapie fale to wygra tą chorą rywalizację! Duncan: Planuje to od dłuższego czasu... napad na bank! Ale nie mam jak na razie żadnej osoby do pomocy, dlatego ten szczęściarz, który mnie wylosował pomoże mi z włamaniem do najlepiej strzeżonego skarbca w całej Kanadzie! Cody: Mam nadzieję, że moje zadanie wylosowała jakaś dziewczyna, bo chcę mieć przez 1 dzień prywatną pokojówkę. Dlatego dziewczyno - wskakuj w strój francuskiej pokojówki i pędź do mnie! Czekam!... Sierra: Jako super fanka Totalnej Porażki muszę wciąż obserwować moich idoli i szukać najczarniejszych sekretów. Takie też będzie zadanie, dla osoby, które mnie wylosowała - musisz obserwować poczynania innych obozowiczów, śledzić i wszystko notować w notesie... który dasz mi później, jako materiały na mojego bloga! Anna Maria: Tak, opalenizna to najważniejsza rzecz na ziemi. Popatrzcie na mnie - wyglądam jak milion dolców! W każdym razie ten nędzny obozowicz, który mnie wylosował będzie miał zaszczyt obcować ze mną i co najważniejsze - w końcu jakoś wyglądać! Moim zadaniem jest perfekcyjna opalenizna podczas dnia na plaży! #Sylie: Ja to mam szczęście... Ale przynajmniej zadanie nie jest trudne - cały dzień leżenia na plaży to nie taka zła perspektywa. Zoey: Uch, witajcie kochani! Moje zadanie? No cóż, jestem dość łatwowierna i ludzie często mnie oszukują... Chciałabym, żeby to nie spotkało kolejne osóbki z tego programu, a więc osoba, która mnie wylosowała, będzie musiała cały dzień nosić na plecach przenośny wykrywacz kłamstw. Ilekroć skłamie plecak porazi ją prądem. Nie możecie zdjąć plecaka nawet na chwilę! Gwen: Ten kto wylosował mnie będzie musiał zachowywać się jak wesoły idiota przez cały dzień. No wiecie - banan na gębie, te sprawy... Brick: Witajcie kadeci! Szeregowy Brick McArthur melduje się do służby! Jutro ten szczęściarz, który mnie wylosował spędzi cały dzień jakby był w wojsku - pobudka o 4:00! Mike: To ja, wasz ulubiony włoski maczo - Vito! Vito, weź przestań! Oh, daj spokój nudziarzu! W każdym razie - ten kto wylosował mnie będzie musiał poderwać jakąś laseczke! #Adam: Taak! Nareszcie zadanie na moje siły! Jestem jak magnes na kobiety! Jutro któraś z 8 dziewcząt na wyspie będzie padać mi do stóp! Owen: Cześć wam! Waszym zadaniem będzie zmierzenie się ze mną w konkursie jedzenia! He he! DJ: Witajcie moi mili! Osoba, która mnie wylosowała będzie musiała ugotować dla mnie, Pawiana, Czerwonego i Magdy Gessler 3 potrawy, które starannie ocenimy! Jo: Co tam mięczaki? Nieważne i tak mnie to nie obchodzi! Jeśli wylosowałeś mnie to możesz już się pakować do domu! Żeby ze mną wygrać musisz pokonać mnie w jednej z konkurencji olimpijskich! A to raczej niemożliwe, cieniasie! Sam: Hej! Jestem maniakiem gier, więc to chyba oczywiste, że zadanie będzie związane z grami! Ktoś z was musi mnie pokonać... a to raczej niemożliwe! He he! He! Izzy: Wita was O-scop! Haha! Ten kto mnie wylosował jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem, bo jutro będziemy polować na Wielką Stopę! Kiedyś próbowałam upolować wielką stopę, ale okazało się, że to była moja ciotka Bernadeta! Haha! Przynieście ze sobą pistolet do paintballa, jelenie przebrania i apteczkę! Piotr: Pawian: Film być do bani, Pawianek napisać wredna recenzja na Filmweb! Patryk: Mam udawać idiotę? Proste. Agata: Co ty pieprzysz? Ja za nic w świecie bym tego nie robiła, szanuję się przecież... Patryk: Szacunek do siebie to chyba robienie wszystkiego, by wygrać? Pójdzie z górki, umiem naśladować people... Agata: Ach, tak? Patryk : Mam do siebie szacunek, szanując się nie mam zamiaru robić z siebie wariatki. Moje życie jest napełnione powagą, a nie jakimś tam demonicznym śmiechem. Dość tego, wypisuję się z tego programu... Agata: Pawian: Do łóżko! Wy musieć spać, by jutro wykonać zadanie dobrze. Chyba, że wy przegrać. Kto wiedzieć?... Piotr: Mam spać o 18...? Za wcześnie, ja zawsze chodzę spać po 20. DOMEK DZIEWCZĄT April: Witaj domku! Jutro oddam ci hołd, a tron jest w budowie. Elizabeth: Czuję się tu gorzej niż w domku dla lalek. Sylie: A byłaś w nim? Elizabeth: No nie... zajmij łóżko. Aszer: Pierwsza Aszer zajmuje łóżko! Największe!!! Katsumi: Wszystkie są tu jednakowe. Aszer i April: Nieprawda! Ricchan: Dobra, ja zajmuję to. Aszer: Modelkom się ustępuje!!! Rose: Ej, tak nie wolno! Agata: Przestaniecie się kłócić? Mam za zadanie bycie pokojówką, więc muszę się wyspać, by przypadkiem nie zbić jakiejś szklanki i przegrać zadania... DOMEK CHŁOPCÓW Henry: Adam: Siema łóżka, które z was chce być moje? Patryk: How old are you?... Matthew: Dobra, uspokójcie się, pora spać, muszę się solidnie nauczyć grać na... na... Piotr: Gitarze? Matthew: Tak, gitarze. GITARZE!!! Yoshi: Strach nie jest tu wskazany. Matthew: Zamknij się! Yoshi: Co do bulwersowania mam dokładnie taką samą opinię. Piotr: NASTĘPNEGO DNIA, DOMEK CHŁOPCÓW, 4:00 Brick: Pobudka! Wstawać kadecie! Yoshi: Jeszcze pięć minut matko... Brick: Nic z tego! Już, ruchy, ruchy ruchy! Jeśli nie chcesz przynieść swojemu oddziałowi hańby to lepiej wstawaj szeregowy! Za 5 minut widzę Ciebie ubranego, umytego, z pościelonym łóżkiem! Adam: Czy moglibyście być ciszej? Mam właśnie godzinę snu dla urody, bo muszę zachwycić panie moją zniewalającą urodą... 4:05 Brick: Doskonale kadecie, teraz czas na pożywne śniadanie mamy Bricka! Yoshi: Cóż to ma być...? Brick: To parówki, bekon, jajka, owsianka, trochę mleka i soku pomarańczowego, wszystko zmiksowane, aby dobrze zacząć dzień... Oho, zdaje się że mamy drobne opóźnienie, masz kadecie! Wcinaj! PÓŹNIEJ... Cody: Witaj lalunia. Agata: Nie zjadłam śniadania i nie mam gotowej kiecki. Cody: Dla mnie możesz być bez. Agata: Tee...! Bez takich mi tutaj. Co mam zrobić? Cody: Usługiwać mi. Przynieś mi szklankę z jakimś drinkiem czy coś. Agata: Zaraz potknę się w tych szpilkach... Cody: Z lodem! PLAŻA Bridgette: Witaj! Ty jesteś... Elizabeth: Elizabeth, hej. Bridgette: Będę cię uczyć pływać na desce. Gotowa? Elizabeth: To chyba nie będzie takie trudne... Bridgette: Nie każdemu się udaje. Elizabeth: Kurde... to ja się idę ubrać w strój kąpielowy. W LESIE Piotr: Gdzie ja jestem?... Izzy: Buu! Witaj, kamracie!!! Polujemy na wielką stopę! Masz przynętę? Kostium? Dalej, do roboty. Woohoo! Piotr: W KUCHNI April: Dobra, to co mam robić? Ugotować jakiegoś rekina? Kota? Czerwony: NIE!!! ...młoda panno. Powitaj naszego gościa. April: Pawiana? Pawian: Zaraz przyjść słynna restaurator Magda Gessler. My mieć karta dań. Ty być kucharz, ona oceniać dania April. April: Oho, niezła zabawa! Magda Gessler, kreatorka stylu i smaku, gotują u niej najlepsi kucharze w całym kraju. Magda Gessler ma jedną zasadę - ma być smacznie jak u mamy. Dba nie tylko o smak potraw, ale też o najmniejszy szczegół, który zachwyci nawet najbardziej wymagających gości! Magda Gessler: Witam państwa! Dziś jestem... tak właściwie to nie wiem gdzie jestem, ale z pewnością jest to kolejna głupia dziura świata serwująca trujące potrawy. I w tej sytuacji potrzebna jest Magda Gessler. Moi drodzy, zobaczmy co tu się dzieje... Z pewnością tragedia i armagedon. Dzień dobry, Magda Gessler. Czerwony: Ooo, witamy...! Magda Gessler: Och, to wymaga interwencji... Magda Gessler, DJ, Pawian i Czerwony siadają. Magda Gessler: Czekam już 10 sekund na kelnera, jestem ciekawa czy raczy się w końcu zjawić... April: Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie? Magda Gessler: Nareszcie! Poproszę to, to to, to, to i tamto! To, to i to! To, to i jeszcze to! April: Aleee miały być tylko 3 dania... Po za tym kotlety z piżmowca się skończyły, tak samo jak sałatka z mangusty... Magda Gessler: Kelnerka jest pyskata, gburowata, nie wiadomo o co chodzi. Totalny syf! Ja mam pytanie, czemu ta karta jest taka, że zaczyna się na niebiesko, a kończy na czerwono? April: Bo mi się kredki skończyły... Zamawia pani czy nie? Mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż usługiwanie pani, choćby ganianie wiewiórek! Pawian: Oh, dawać Pawianek tą kartę dań! Hmm... My brać zupa grzybowa, kurczak nadziewany jagodami i murzynka! April: Zupa grzybowa, kurczak z jagodami i murzynek dla małpy, czerwonego gościa z nadwagą, grubej baby i jakiegoś słodkiego miśka... uhmm... jak się pisze grubej? W BANKU Rose: Myślisz, ze to dobry pomysł? Oni wiedzą, że my tylko gramy? Duncan: Zaufaj mi! Hmm... trzeba by jakoś przedrzeć się przez te lasery... Rose: Zostaw to mnie! Chodziło się na lekcje gimnastyki i baletu! Właściwie to nadal chodzę! Hi hi hi! #Duncan: Może i ta mała jest wkurzająca, ale nieźle radzi sobie w takich akcjach... Może jeszcze kiedyś razem obrobimy jakiś bank! U COOD'YEGO Cody: Całe szczęście, że mam w szafie kilka zapasowych strojów francuskiej pokojówki... Agata: O tak, wielkie szczęście... NA HALI KONCERTOWEJ Matthew: Koleś, ty uważasz, że ja mam zamiar nauczyć się grać na tej... tej... Trent: Gitarze. Matthew: Na tej... w jeden dzień, tak?! Trent: Tak, właśnie tak uważam. To nic trudnego. Matthew: Ja nawet w miesiąc się nie nauczyłem! Trent: Nauczę cię. To nie żaden problem. Matthew: Koleś, nie chcę, to trudne, gitary są okropne!... W KUCHNI Owen: O, witaj! Aszer: Ty grubasie! Ojciec cię nie nauczył, że trzeba jakoś ładnie wyglądać?! A już tym bardziej wtedy, kiedy spotykasz się z Aszerką?! Owen: Yyy... nie... Aszer: Fee! Co za smród! Wynoszę się stąd! Modelka ma w nosie jakieś głupie obrzydliwe zadanie dla niej!!! Owen: Tu masz jedzenie. Musisz się ze mną zmierzyć. Aszer: Mam pożreć tą całą wieżę mięcha, pieczywa, sera i...? Owen: Aha, zaczynaj. Aszer: Ubrudzę się! I przybędzie mi na wadze...!!! Ty to zrób! Owen: Ale ty masz ze mną rywalizować. Aszer: Do czego to doszło, aszer ma jeść z wielkim niedźwiedziem!!! April: Głupia Gesslerówna sobie życzy pierdół... Muszę coś wymyślić! DJ: Jakby co, mogę ci trochę pomóc. April: Co?! Chcesz otruć tą wariatkę i zwalić na mnie?! Nie ma mowy! Aszer: Żryj to sam, kretynie! Owen: Chętnie, lubię jeść. Ale ty też masz zjeść, ze mną. Aszer: Nawet nie w następnym wcieleniu...!!! U GWEN Patryk: I co ja mam niby robić? Gwen: Być szczęśliwym, radosnym kretynem. Czyli nie mną. Żegnam. Patryk: Dobzie, żegnaj panienko! <śmiej się i macha na pożegnanie> NA PLAŻY Elizabeth: Ja z tej deski spadnę...! Bridgette: Nawet na nią nie weszłaś, spróbuj. Sylie: Profesjonalna opalenizna. Na co mi to? Anna Maria: Jest konieczna, dalej, śmiało. Zoey: Jestem Zoey, a ty? Henry: Henry... Zoey: Nie za ciasno? Musisz w tym wytrzymać do wieczornej ceremonii. Henry: Spoko, jakoś to będzie... Sylie: No dobra, co mi tam... Czemu ten krem do opalania jest taki tłusty? Henry: <śmieje się złowieszczo> Sylie: Z czego tak rżysz? Henry: Z niczego... Aaaaaaaaaa! Sylie: Anna Maria: Zignoruj go i skup się na opaleniźnie, żeby wyszła idealna musisz o niej myśleć, skupić się na odcieniu brązu, który pragniesz mieć... Sylie: W OBOZOWISKU Sierra: Proszę oto mój notes Totalnej Porażki. Masz w nim zapisywać WSZYSTKO co dzieje się w obozie, zachowanie uczestników i obserwacje. Ale warunkiem zaliczenia zadania jest oddanie mi notesu! Eddie: Spoko lala, dostaniesz go wieczorem pełnego informacji o tej bandzie luzerów! Vito: Ty wylosowałeś moje zadanie? Adam: Taak... Vito: Może być ciężko... No to masz czas do wieczora, żeby upolować jakąś lasencje! Adam: Rozumiem... Tylko którą wybrać? Vito: Zacznij od tamtej małej dziewczynki w krzakach... Adam: Ale to jest... Vito: Tak, tak, wiem, że do najpiękniejszych nie należy, ale hej - nie wybrzydzaj, ty też największym ciachem nie jesteś! Dalej idź i zagadaj! Adam: Cześć.... M-m-masz bb-bardzo ładne k-kości policzkowe! Piotr: Vito: Co to miało być? "Masz ładne kości policzkowe"?! Moja babcia umie lepeij podrywać! Podejdź do tamtej niuni i powiedz jej coś w stylu "czy bardzo bolało jak spadłaś z nieba, aniele?" Adam: Dobra, dam radę! Żułbym twe usta, jak surowy boczek... April: Adam: Ona mnie chce, naprawdę mnie pragnie! Vito: I tak trzymaj ogierze, nie zepsuj tego! B: Ricchan: Łatwizna, mogę być cicho kiedy chcę, mogę przestać mówić w każdej chwili, nawet teraz! To nie jest wcale trudne, wystarczy troch determinacji! Kiedyś nic nie mówiłam, mogłam milczeć przez całe godziny, oglądałam wtedy z siostrą wtedy "Mode na suknie", w jednym odcinku to nawet zdarzyło się, że... Brick: Właśnie tak, lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa! Z życiem żołnierzu! Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! Yoshi: Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, kiedy umieszczę Ciebie jako obiekt w Zoo! Ludzie będą rzucali w ciebie orzeszkami i klaskali, kiedy będzie tańczył przy akompaniamencie instrumentów dętych! Jo: Cześć ślamazaro! Jak samopoczucie? Gotowa na porażkę? Katsumi: Taa, jasne... Jo: Wstawaj leniu, czeka nas walka o olimpijskie złoto! W DOMKU CHŁOPCÓW Sam: <ćwiczy palce> Gotowy na masakrę? Ahmed: Zawsze i wszędzie... chyba... Sam: Będziemy grali w Mortal Kompot II, wybierz zawodnika. Ahmed: Sam: Hmm... Mała Wojowniczka Chaosu... Szybka, ale niezbyt silna w ataku i defensywie. Lord McPain będzie odpowiednim przeciwnikiem... Gramy! W LESIE Izzy: Wielka stopa na dwunastej, czuję to... mm... a nie, to tylko jagody. Piotr: Na pewno? Izzy: Tak! Na pewno. April: Jagody! Znalazłam! Będą odpowiednie do mojego kurczaka! W KUCHNI Owen: Szybciej! Aszer: Już nie mogę... potrzebuję przerwy! April: April wróciła, mili państwo! Adam: Już skończyłem moczyć nogi w misce, kochana. Miałaś rację, czysty i pachnący lepiej nadaje się do... April: To wyłaź! Gessler się nie cierpliwi! Adam: Już. April: Zupa grzybowa gotowa! Magda Gessler: Ile można czekać?! Co to za obsługa?! April: Owen: Gotowa? Aszer: Jeszcze nie... Konfidencie walony, chcesz mnie wykończyć! April: Teraz kurczak. DJ: Kurczaka masz, ale co z malinami? April: Upolowałam je, o tu. PÓŹNIEJ... April: Drugie danie już jej dałam. Czas na ostatnią rzecz - DESER! Murzynek... hm... Magda Gessler: Co to za gówno! A w kuchni pewnie syf! Jak zjem deser pójdę sprawdzić... NA PLAŻY... Bridgette: Widzisz? Już umiesz! Elizabeth: Prawie... Bridgette: Ostatnia rzecz to... April: Pójdziesz ze mną! Elizabeth: Ratunku! Patryk: Żegnaj, Elizabeth! W KUCHNI April: Wejdź do piekarnika. Elizabeth: Postradałaś zmysły, wariatko?! April: Nie każ mi użyć siły...! Czerwony: Och, och! Po co ta agresja? Elizabeth: Po co mam iść do piekarnika? Przez ciebie nie wykonam zadania! April: Murzynek jest mi potrzebny. Jako deser dla Magdy Gessler. Magda: Już nie mogłam dłużej czekać... Co to za syf?! Personel nieubrany nawet w odpowiednie stroje! Wszędzie brud! Nie wytrzymam tu! Czy BHP jest tu w ogóle stosowane?! April: Ale co? Nie smakowało pani?! Magda Gessler: Było okropne. Nie wiem czy jutro tu wrócę... To po prostu katastrofa. Dobra kuchnia ma być dobra, ma być smacznie jak u mamy. Tu natomiast było jak u złośliwej teściowej. Nie podpisuję się pod tym. WIECZOREM NA HALI Na trybunach siedzą uczestnicy i osoby, które wybrały dla nich zadania... Pawian: Wasze dzisiejsze zadania być zostać skończone! Pawianek być z niektórych dumny, a z niektórych nie być... Najpierw Adam. Vito: Nie spisałeś się chłopie, nie wyrwałeś nawet tego babsztyla czy szajbuski... Adam: Ale się starałem! Na telewizorze pojawia się sytuacja, w której Adam próbuje poderwać dziewczyny na teksty typu: "Wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Czy mam przejść jeszcze raz?" albo "Masz może mapę, bo się zgubiłem w Twoich oczach."... Pawian: Ty być luzer, ty założyć ta czapka zażenowania Teraz być Aszerka... Owen: Co prawda nie wykonała zadania, ale czuję, że się do siebie zbliżyliśmy... Aszer: Nie dotykaj mnie, ty brudny prosiaku! Aszerka sobie na to nie pozwoli! I nie licz małpo, że założę tą czapkę upokorzenia - moje włosy nie mogą się przepracowywać! Pawian: Głupia dziewucha siedzieć cicho! Następna być Sylie! Sylie: To nie moja wina, ktoś podmienił mój olejek z filtrem na olej do smażenia! Henry: Czemu patrzysz na mnie? Ja tego nie zrobiłem! Sylie: Wiedziałam! Dla mnie jesteś trupem! #Henry: Ona nie mówiła poważnie... co nie? Pawian: April: Wyglądasz jak moja świnka Esmeralda, kiedy zbyt długo leżała na grill'u... Pawian: April być następna! Ty zdenerwować pani Magda Gessler i prawie nas potruć! I próbować zrobić murzynka z Elizabeth! Ty oblać! Matthew, przez ty Trent jechać do szpitala z połamaną nogą i żebrami, ty rozwalić wszystkie gitary i wpaść w szał... Ty być L U Z E R! Luzer luzer luzer! Elizabeth, ty być prawie zrobić zadanie, ale ty niezaliczyć zadania, bo April Cie chcieć ugotować... April: Już przepraszałam! Nawet w ramach przeprosin przyniosłam jej mrowisko do łóżka! Elizabeth: Pawian: Kolejny frajer być Rose! Ty być aktualnie najbardziej poszukiwany ludź w cała Kanada! Rose: Ale to nie moja wina! Pomagałam Duncanowi, ale on na końcu mnie zostawił odlatując motolotnią i znikając gdzieś daaaaaleko! Hi hi! Pawian: Teraz być Eddie... Ty mieć notes? Eddie: Oczywiście! Mam go gdzieś tutaj... Henry złośliwie się uśmiecha. Na telewizorze pokazuje się jak Eddie chodzi za ludźmi cały dzień i komentuje złośliwie to co robią. Wyzywa ich od łamag, frajerów, lamusów, luzerów i totalnych idiotów. #Henry: Zeeemsta... Eddie: Ale ja to miałem... i... i... Pawian: Nie ma notesu - nie ma wygranej! Teraz być Piotr. Tobie udać się złapać z Izzy wielka stopa! Piotr: Nie było łatwo, ale pokazałem wszystkim na co mnie stać! Pawian: Yoshi, ty też być zwycięzca! Yoshi: Brick: Wspaniale się bawiliśmy, prawda!? Pawian: To być tak słodkie, że Pawiana mdlić. Następny być Ahmed. Sam: On mnie pokonał... mnie pokonał... mnie... Sama - zdobywce, nieustraszonego pogromce kosmicznych najeźdźców, palladyna na 27 poziomie...mniee-e... Ahmed: Nie łam się stary, jeszcze ze mną wygrasz... #Ahmed: Nawet nie wiem jak wygrałem, po prostu naciskałem wciąż jeden guzik i jakoś wygrałem. Sam wciąż robił kombinacje i kombosy, i przegrał... Niestety, takie życie. Pawian: Katsumi też wygrać z Jo! Katsumi: Jestem urodzoną zwyciężczynią, kiedy ten babochłop zaczął na mnie najeżdżać, pokazałam mu, gdzie raki zimują! Jo: Ja tu jestem, paniusiu! Pawian: Zwycięzcą być też Patryk... Patryk: To była oczywista oczywistość, jestem wprost idealnym aktorem! Pawian: Ricchan być cicho przez całe 3 godziny! Ricchan: To oczywiste, że mi się udało! Jestem urodzoną zwyciężczynią... Pawian: Kolejny wygrany być Agata... #Agata: Po tym co przeszłam, zamierzać wygrać ten milion i nic i nikt nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie! Ale kiecka była niezła... Pawian: Oraz Henry też wygrać! Henry: Mogę zdjąć to żelastwo? Pawian: Tak. Teraz czas na drużyny! Wygrani być w jednej drużynie, która nazywać się "Niezwyciężone Pawiany". Reszta być w drużynie "Głupie Łasice". Ktoś z Głupich Łasic wyleci przy wieczorna ceremonia z ogniska. Kto to być? Wy przekonać się w następny odcinek Porażka Totalny Użytkownik! Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków